no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro/Gallery
Anime Episodes ;Episode 1 Kuhaku.png|Shiro and Sora's in game characters Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h48m18s68.png|Shiro eats a CalorieMate bar Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m12s92.png|Shiro pouts over her flat chest Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m18s155.png|Shiro feels tired Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m20s178.png|Shiro falls to the floor after her 5 day gaming session Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m27s240.png|Shiro begins her sleep session while Sora tries to convince her to stay awake (and her 5 day session proof in the background) Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m36s76.png|Shiro cheering on her abandoned brother before returning to sleep Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h51m32s208.png|Shiro hates society Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m38s101.png|Shiro sleeping as she leaves Sora to control 4 accounts with his hands and feet Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h51m50s133.png|Sleeping Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h52m02s3.png|Back of sleeping Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h52m13s106.png|Shiro viewing a tablet Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h52m58s49.png|Shiro being tired again Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h53m06s125.png|Shiro about to play chess Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h53m24s52.png|Shiro's brain processing chess moves Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h53m29s100.png|Shiro declaring chess to be no harder than tic-tac-toe Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h53m51s61.png|Shiro was surprised at the opponent's unnatural move Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h54m01s171.png|Shiro looking at Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h11m45s49.png|Shiro being carried by Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h12m42s114.png|Shiro and Sora feeling unamused Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h12m52s210.png|Shiro and Sora feeling relaxed after winning Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m02s54.png|Shiro and Sora looking confused and each other Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h24m18s162.png|Shiro and Sora feeling devastated after falling into another world Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h26m27s171.png|Shiro and Sora wandering after winning their prize Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h30m21s201.png|Shiro looking at the angry and shocked lady Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h32m07s237.png|Shiro using her phone Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h34m38s209.png|Shiro being tucked in by Sora ;Episode 2 Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m40s133.png|Shiro sharing a bath with steph Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h55m52s147.png|Devastation Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h55m55s181.png|More devastation Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h57m27s82.png|Shiro's approval given Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h57m51s62.png|Shiro taking a pic of Sora and Steph Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m29s102.png|Shiro making a boob delusion for the camera Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m33s151.png|Shiro being cute Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m26s166.png|Shiro looking pleased and amused Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m59s238.png|Shiro reading while Sora is in deep thought Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h02m56s166.png|Shiro reading while Sora is thinking and observing Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h06m22s46.png|Shiro getting education Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h09m15s243.png|Shiro and Sora gaining information Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h12m26s106.png|Young Shiro and Sora pinkie promise ;Episode 3 Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h29m36s169.png|Shiro and Sora on their way to interrupt the ceremony Interruption.png|Shiro and Sora interrupting the ceremony Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h36m12s31.png|Shiro on standby Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h37m03s24.png|Shiro and Sora being menacing Convince fail.png|Shiro and Sora feeling satisfied and happy Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h39m40s65.png|Battle between Kuhaku and Clammy Zell begins Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h43m07s87.png|Shiro having a hard time Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h43m24s252.png|Shiro feeling defeated Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h43m44s201.png|Sad Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h45m50s182.png|Shiro recovering her emotional state Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h45m52s204.png|Shiro being cute Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h46m47s236.png|Shiro being cute from a different view Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h51m01s214.png|Shiro taking over for Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h51m14s88.png|Kuhaku preparing for victory ;Episode 4 ;Episode 5 Songs ;Opening OP1 screenshot (1).png|Shiro and Sora sleeping OP1 screenshot (6).png|Shiro and Sora gliding through the air while holding hands OP1 screenshot (10).png|Shiro and Sora falling OP1 screenshot (13).png|Shiro and Sora lying down with a king chess piece falling towards them OP1 screenshot (14).png|Shiro looking dreamy OP1 screenshot (27).png|Shiro standing with Sora OP1 screenshot (31).png|Shiro looking up OP1 screenshot (32).png|Shiro standing and Sora ducking on an over-sized chess board OP1 screenshot (33).png|Shiro and Sora standing on an over-sized chess board OP1 screenshot (34).png|Shiro and Sora standing back to back with an upside down angle OP1 screenshot (35).png|Shiro and Sora facing each other with an upside down angle OP1 screenshot (42).png|Shiro's hair moving in the wind OP1 screenshot (43).png|Devastated Shiro OP1 screenshot (45).png|Shiro in extreme devastation with exaggeratedly long hair OP1 screenshot (50).png|Shiro grabs a chess piece OP1 screenshot (51).png|Shiro spreading her arms while standing back to back with Sora OP1 screenshot (55).png|Shiro looking at Avant Heim with Sora OP1 screenshot (59).png|Shiro with the crown OP1 screenshot (60).png|Shiro enjoying the view while holding onto Sora's shirt OP1 screenshot (63).png|Shiro looking straight while wearing the crown OP1 screenshot (65).png|Shiro running in the wind's direction OP1 screenshot (67).png|Shiro and Sora floating in space OP1 screenshot (68).png|Shiro and Sora floating with a checkered design OP1 screenshot (71).png|Shiro and Sora standing while their faces are reflected on the letters OP1 screenshot (70).png|Shiro and Sora sitting while their faces are reflected on the letters OP1 screenshot (72).png|Shiro in the background while Sora is displayed on the "LIFE" word ;Ending ED1 Screenshot (1).png|Shiro looking down with tears in her eyes ED1 Screenshot (2).png|Shiro crying with her eyes closed ED1 Screenshot (3).png|Shiro crying with her eyes opened ED1 Screenshot (4).png|Young Shiro standing in a distance with the wind blowing ED1 Screenshot (5).png|Young Shiro dropped on the ground ED1 Screenshot (6).png|Young Shiro kneeling on the ground ED1 Screenshot (7).png|Shiro looking to her left after dropping ED1 Screenshot (8).png|Shiro looking in amazement while blushing ED1 Screenshot (9).png|Shiro standing up ED1 Screenshot (11).png|Young Shiro smiling with her eyes closed ED1 Screenshot (13).png|Shiro smiling while looking amused ED1 Screenshot (21).png|Young Shiro and Sora looking at each other ED1 Screenshot (22).png|Young Shiro and Sora pinky promising ED1 Screenshot (23).png|Shiro and Sora pinky promising (water color view) ED1 Screenshot (23).png|Shiro and Sora pinky promising (normal view) ED1 Screenshot (25).png|Shiro being picked up by Sora while pinky promising ED1 Screenshot (27).png|Shiro and Sora floating ED1 Screenshot (28).png|Shiro and Sora floating away ED1 Screenshot (29).png|Shiro happily floating ED1 Screenshot (30).png|Shiro smiling while leaning to the right ED1 Screenshot (32).png|Shiro and Sora observing curiously ED1 Screenshot (35).png|Young Shiro and Sora playing together Category:Image galleries